Falling For My Maid
by Angel of Destiny
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, the precious daughter of the top ten richest men in Japan, Fujitaka Kinomoto, has now become the maid of the most wanted bachelor cum the top ten richest men in Hong Kong! Chapter 1: Edited Previous title: Destined
1. Chapter 1 The Conspiracy Part 1

Falling for My Maid

Author's Note: I am so sorry minna-san. It has been such a long time since I write again. Anyway, I saw some of the reviews. And there had been a thing I want to clarify after reading it- my biography. Actually, it was my friend who did it for me 'cause I was simply too lazy to do it. :) As for my grasp of English, well I had been in primary school then. So pardon my language. I'll check it though. Thanks for your comment, Natalie. And of course, not forgetting those who had reviewed for me! Thanks for spending time to read my fan fic! I have sort of edited the whole story again. So everyone must read and review! I know I am wicked. :p

Disclaimer: I want very much to owe CCS but sometimes things are just not how you want them to be. However, this plot is mine. :)

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, the precious daughter of the top ten richest men in Japan, Fujitaka Kinomoto, has now become the maid of the most wanted bachelor cum the top ten richest men in Hong Kong! What has happen to Sakura that she has to reduce herself as a maid?

Chapter 1-The Conspiracy (Part 1)

London

It was a beautiful night, calm, gentle, yet alive. The moonlight made everything seem all silver. Suddenly, without any warning, the night wind began to roar and clouds bearing a load of rain appeared in the heavens. A legion of frogs in the grass by the shore and a host of toads in the tree chanted.

There was a girl sitting by the window. The fierce wind blew at her face bringing along the rain droplets in the air, staining her clear porcelain-like face. Her twinkling emerald eyes were now hidden beneath a layer of tears. A frown creased her face as she reminisced about the events of the day...

The soft rays of the morning sun filled the room. Somewhere in the distant, a certain alarm had been ringing for the past 2 hours. The owner of the alarm clock, wait, correction, alarm clocks, simply turned and covered her head with her blanket. She stirred in the warm blanket as the ringing of the alarm became louder gradually. She opened an eye and looked at the buzzing clock in the blanket.

"Chikushou (Damn)!" She jumped off the bed and dashed into the bathroom.

In the theatre, a girl with delicate chiseled face and black eyebrows angled like a soaring seagull's wings was worried for her friend. Her friend had been late for an hour and the lecturer would not be letting her off this time, which is going to be her forth.

"Sakura-chan, where are you?" She thought worriedly.

As if answering her, outside the theatre, sounds of body against metal and body plus metal against the floor could be heard. Tomoyo whizzed past the lecturer, knowing the one outside the theatre creating commotion would be none other than her best friend, Saukra Kinomoto.

"Itai, itai (pain)" she groaned in pain as blood oozed from her elbow. She had been racing here with all her might with her roller skates. However, she couldn't stop in time and banged with the bicycles outside the theatre.

Tomoyo emerged from the theatre and others followed suit.

"Daijoubu desu ka? (Are you all right?)" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"Shinpai shinaide. (Don't worry.)" Sakura replied, returning a smile to Tomoyo.

"Doushita no? (What happened?)" Came a voice from within the theatre --- the lecturer's.

"Iie (no), betsuni (nothing)." Tomoyo helped Sakura up and everyone returned to the theatre.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny of the lecturer. She had been looking at her from the moment she entered the theatre.

"Tai mingu no ii koto. (good timing)" said the lecturer in an unmistakable tone with sarcasms.

"Zannen desu (I'm sorry)"

"I've heard that far too many times Sakura. This time I am going to take away all your credits as your punishment."

"Shikashi (but), sensei (teacher)!"

"(Think of a favorite ring tone here ringing)" Everyone in the class turned their head over and looked at Sakura, especially the lecturer who is glaring at her with eyes that says I-am-gonna-kick-you-out-of-my-class- no-matter-what.

"Mou takusan. Mou oshimai de. (That's it. It's hopeless.) You are dismissed for class. Get out now."

"Suminmasen, minna-san. (Sorry guys). With that, Sakura skated out of the theatre with her shoulders slumped and her head hung low.

"Why is everything so wrong today? Argh!"

She looked at her phone. It was her Mum.

"Oka-san, doushita no? (Mum, what's the matter?) Don't you know I am having my lessons now?"

"Gomen, it's night here in Japan and... It's an emergency."

"Douka shita no? (What's wrong?) Have you been crying?"

"Sakura... sob... yo...ur...sob...oto-san (father) might not be able to make it past... to...night! Please... come back and see your oto-san for... the la...st time" came the voice from the other side of the phone.

"Oka-san, ochitsuite. Yukkuri hanashite. (Mum, calm down. Talk slowly.) You said that oto-san's dying? Demo, he's fine when I left two weeks ago, when he wanted to marry me off to some rich brats."

"Onegai, Sakura. Just...come back to see him for this once...Fujitaka! Fujitaka!"

After that, what's left is only the continuous beeping.

A sharp ringing of the phone pierced through the dense air in the room. Sakura was pulled back from her trains of thoughts. She turned and picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi. Sakura desu. Donata desu ka? (Hello. This is Sakura. Who is calling?)

"Tomoyo. I've got the tickets, it'll be flying at 12 midnight. Anyway, I've helped you asked for leave with the school."

"Domo (Thanks), Tomoyo. You are the best. I'll go to the airport now. Don't bother to see me off. Touya will be there at Japan to fetch me."

"Zettaini arimasen! How can I leave my kawaii (cute) Sakura! I am going back to Japan with you. Heehee.

"Lol. Okay. I should have expected this. See you at the airport. Dewa mata.(See you later)."

Click. Sakura put down the phone. She took a last look at the house. It was pitch dark but couldn't hide the fact that the room was at least 20 feet long. The tickling of the wall clock seemed to beckon her to go home. She went into her room and took out her luggage. She closed the door behind her and left for the airport.

However, what she did not know was that something else awaits her in Japan.

Earlier in Japan

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing, Fujitaka?" asked a worried voice after she ended the call.

"Zettaini sou desu. (Absolutely.)" Fujitaka replied confidently.

'Gomen ne (Sorry), Sakura. I am doing this for your sake.' Nadashiko apologized in her thoughts.

to be Continued...

Author's Note: Yah! Finally, I finished writing this chapter 1. :) Though it would be ages before I update again 'cause I'll be getting so busy once school reopens. Nonetheless, I'll try my best though. Gambattle ne! Heehee. Okie, now there still one last thing you guys need to do for me which is to review! See that tempting review button? Don't hesitate. Lolx. I don't mind flames as long as you can help me to improve. But give only constructive ones. And last but not least, thanks for reading my story.

P.s. If you find the Japanese phrases distracting, please tell me. I'll stop putting them in starting from the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Falling for My Maid

Author's Note: Okie guys, I am back with chapter 2. Seriously, I think that I should combine chapter 1 and chapter two together as one and shouldn't make it into part 1 and part 2. 'cause these two chapters are kinda short. Anyway, I think maybe after I post this chapter 2 and you guys reviewed, I might then try to put them together as chapter 1 and come up with another chapter 2. Hope that it will be better like this. Anyway, guys, I would advise that you all read chapter 1 again 'cause I have made some changes. Though the story line are much the less the same. Nonetheless, I would still prefer that you guys read it again. That's all I have to say for now. Don't forget to review after reading:)

Disclaimer: I want very much to owe CCS but sometimes things are just not how you want them to be. So don't sue me 'cause I am just a poor student. However, this plot is mine. :)

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, the precious daughter of the top ten richest men in Japan, Fujitaka Kinomoto, has now become the maid of the most wanted bachelor cum the top ten richest men in Hong Kong! What has happen to Sakura that she has to reduce herself as a maid?

Chapter 2 - The Conspiracy (Part 2)

Hong Kong – Two International Finance Centre

"Ye Lan, are you sure you can get that son of yours over here?"

"Yes. He's the easiest person to manipulate. Though the only person who could do it is me. Sad isn't it? I have to 'manipulate' my son."

"Oh, come on Ye Lan, we are doing this all for the sake of our children. They'll know that we have their interest at heart in the end."

"Nadeshiko, can you bear to do this to Sakura?"

"Well, what's done cannot be undone.There's no turning back. Is there?"

"No, there's no turning back. I've got other things to do, Nadeshiko. I'll call you back later."

"Zai jian (bye), Ye Lan."

"Haha. Your Chinese always sound so weird. Nonetheless, a good try. Zai jian."

Click. The call ended with a smile.

A woman who appeared to be in her 50's stood up from her comfortable leather chair and looked out from her office. The back of the office is made of bullet-proof glass and is supposed to appear opaque to people looking from outside the building. Outside, the sky was overwhelmed by crimson and amber-tinted clouds. From a bird's eye view, everything seemed to be under her feet. She, Li Yelan, the acting CEO of the Li Group, indeed had almost everything under her feet.

There is probably no one in Hong Kong who doesn't know about the Li Group. Even the government had to stand in awe. They had a hand in practically everything under the sun, trade, bank, construction, politics, etc. If you can name it, they most probably did it.

However, when a group becomes too powerful and wealthy, especially being the top 5 greatest companies in the world, who's the next CEO, becomes a problem. Fortunately, the Li Group has one direct male descendant, Li Syaoran. However, here's another problem. Who is going to be his prospective wife? As a big corporation, there only one solution, find someone of almost equal status. And looking at the corporation world in Asia, there's only one family--- The Kinomoto Group from Japan.

Well, actually this is not an entirely corporation to corporation marriage. The Lis and the Kinomotos had been friends in their college days. Hence, having this marriage is a must and not to be questioned.

"How are things getting at the Central Plaza?"

"Usual. I'm sure you didn't call just to ask me on my work at Central Plaza, Mother."

'Why can't my son sound more affectionate? Did I teach him the wrong way? Or did the elders at the family? Ye Lan thought sadly. Her only son, yet one can say there's almost no love between them.

"I want you to travel to Japan to supervise the east tower project and settle stuffs at the Yokohama Landmark Tower."

"What stuffs?" Always in this formal tone with no warmth.

"The Yokohama Royal Park Hotel are intending to sell off their units. I want you to buy over every single unit."

"Yes, Mother. Is that all? I still have other work to do."

"That's all, Syaoran."

Click. End of conversation between mother and son. What a laughing stock. The highest command of the Li Group can't even have a normal mother to son conversation. Well, that's the price to pay for wealth and power.

Central Plaza

Click. Li Syaoran can't help feeling that there's something fishy in he going over to Japan. Usually, such cases are handled by Eriol. Surely buying over the Royal Park Hotel is not that important. Well, since Mother said so, he'll have to go no matter what.

"Hey, Syaoran. Ready to go?"

Just on six feet, perfectly proportionate and with the easy grace of an athlete, Eriol Hiiragizawa, had a handsome face which was always ready to break into a smile. He was one of those to charm easily without effort.

"Shouldn't you have at least the courtesy to knock before coming in?"

He hate Eriol coming in like that though he could do nothing about it. Maybe that's what he actually hate---The helpless feeling.

"Oh, come on. It's not like we have a subordinate and superior relationship. I am your uncle. Bear that in your mind. Let's go now."

"I really hate being your nephew. Wait for me. I've still got a bit more to go."

"How can you say that Syaoran? You broke my heart. Hear that? That's my heart shattering into thousands of pieces. You are so heartless Syaoran."

Eriol forced a painful look on his face and clutched his heart.

"You should have go for an audition to become a Hollywood star. It's a waste of your talent."

"Don't think you can mend my heart so easily by praising me, Syaoran. What's done cannot be undone. There's no turning back."

"Do you know anything about the company acquiring Royal Park Hotel?"

"How could I know anything? I am just a lowly, looked-down employee." Eriol tried to use his sleeve and wipe off fake tears.

"Hey, I am serious here. Have you heard anything?"

Eriol straighten his face and in a very serious tone, "No." Then he broke off laughing.

"I really can't stand you being so serious Syaoran. Hahahaha……"

"Are you serious about not knowing about the company acquiring Royal Park Hotel?"

"Well, I've heard something about it but not in detail though. Why?"

"Nothing."

'There's definitely something wrong about this trip. How could Eriol not know something like this?'Syaoran thought

"Hey, Eriol, are you free this week?"

"Why? Are you feeling guilty and intend to treat me to dinner? Well, I'll..."

"I'll treat you to a vacation to Japan."

"Wow, what come over you? Are you having a fever? Or did you take the wrong medicine?"

"Come if you want. If you are not willing, forget it."

"Oh, how can I reject my nephew begging me to go?"

"I didn't beg you. Let's go."

"Hey, hey, that's not the way to speak to your uncle..."

With that they left the office into the streets.

To be continued...

Author's Note: Mission accomplished! Finally! My shoulders are aching from all that typing. You guys had better appreciate my effort and review. Heehee. Hope that you guys enjoy the story. See that tempting review button? Well, click on it. I know you want to. (: Please give your comments.


End file.
